The Rise of The Guardians: Blazed Ice
by AngelaMarici
Summary: Years after Pitch was gone, everything turns back to normal , until the lights of the believing children begin to disappear again. Moreover, an anonymous message was carved on the Eastern Island ground, signed by 'The guardian in the full moon' who admits 'he' is the cause of this mess and states, that 'he' knows Jack's sister. Who is this unknown guardian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Fluttering Lights on The Globe

A few years after Pitch, The Boogeyman, was chased by his own darkest fears, everything was back to normal. North, Santa, began to deliver presents again on Christmas, Easter Bunny hides Easter eggs on Easter, Tooth Fairy collects more teeth, and Sandman, sitting on his sand clouds all night to give the children the best dreams that they've ever wanted. And Jack, well, he usually sits idly on the frosty hills on the North Pole, waiting for his snow days to come every year, or visits North every time he gets bored.

It is fall. And winter is coming around again. North, in his ice palace, marching around with one of the yetis to the manufacturing room. He holds a piece of letter in his big hand from the yeti and take a look on it.

"Another letter? This is the fifth time I got this kind of letter. I bet one of the elves must have wanted a holiday or something." He said to the yeti on his side as he slices open the mail with a letter opener. He pulls the yellowish paper out from the mail and unfolds it.

"So much for today, fellas?" he looked up from the paper and greeted the guests. It was Sandman and Tooth Fairy.

"Why you two are here?" North asked.

"North, nice to see you again!" exclaimed Tooth as she flies around North with Sandman. A pair of sandy hands floats above Sandman's head and they shake together, and with a broad smile on his face.

"Nice to see you two too." Said North. "Too bad Bunny and Jack aren't here, otherwise, I'll arrange a tea party." He laughs.

"We've finished our jobs faster than we thought, so we were thinking about visiting you while we wait for the night to fall again." Said Tooth in excitement, "If you need a helping hand, we can help." Sandman nodded slightly.

"I've got thousands of hairy, helping hands to do the job for me, so I think I got enough." North sneered. "How are you doing these days?"

While North and Tooth are having a long conversation about their jobs recently, Sandman flew around on his sandy clouds and whooshes above the yetis' and the elves' heads. Twirling around in the air and observed Santa's helpers making toys for the children in he world, until he reached North's globe. It is mostly filled with dots of lights, which indicates the children who have believed in the guardians. But then, as Sandman is staring the Globe, the lights in front of him get dimmer and some of them have disappeared in a flash. Sandman pops a sandy exclamation mark on his head, surprised, and then jumps on his cloud and rushes back to North and Tooth, who are still in the middle of their endless chat.

Sandman pulls North's red cloak and try to get his attention. With sandy exclamation marks on his head, still they don't notice him. He tries to jump, but then he realizes that he is too short. He uses his sands to block on North's face, but North accidently inhales the sands and he gives a loud, booming sneeze, which make both Tooth and Sandman flew backwards. But he continues to chat again.

Frustrated, as the sand on his head forms to storm clouds, he sits grumpily on his sand cloud and thinks on how he can get North attention. He turns his head away from North and Tooth and then he sees the elves marching out the manufacturing room, with decorated trumpets in their hands. A sandy light bulb pops on Sandman's head.

Sandman rushes to the marching elves and blocks their path. A sandy trumpet pops on his head and the elves looked at each other, not quite understand what he's asking for. Sandman quickly points at one of the elves' trumpet, which now makes the elves understand and one of them gives it to him. Sandman shakes his hand in excitement to the elf and immediately speeds back to North.

Sandman stops beside North and Tooth and hops off his sandy cloud. He took a deep breath and blows the trumpet as loud he can! North and Tooth are surprised and they are taken aback. Both of them turn to Sandman, who is now smiling for his success to get their attentions.

"Sandy, what in the world was that?" asked North, "Ye'v almost give the old man a heart attack."

Sandman jumps, with the sandy globe floating on his head, and points to main room. North scratches his head and looks at Tooth questioningly.

"Maybe he wants us to follow him. What is it Sandy?" asked Tooth.

Sandman hops on his sandy cloud and flew to the globe, which was now has fewer lights than before. He points on the lights and slowly, some the lights are disappearing. Tooth and North gasped in shock.

"How could this be? Hundreds of children had lost their faith to us, what is happening?" North said as he puts his hand on his head in panic.

"I can feel it in my belly."

Before North orders his yetis to investigate the problem, the floor beside Tooth is sucked down and creates a deep hole. Sandman looks down into the hole and as he expected, the Easter Bunny pops out from the hole. He looks anxious and hesitant.

"Oy, ye big old lug!" said Bunny to North.

"Bunny! Where have you been? We have quite a problem here-"

"Unfortunately, North," he cuts North before finishing his sentence, "I think I have the same problem as you are." Bunny said with his eyes looks sharply as he sees the Globe with fluttering lights.

#########

Bunny hops out from his hole before the whole group shows up.

"Welcome back to the Eastern Island, fellas!" said Bunny before he hops to the middle of the grassy ground.

"This is it." He said. He points at the green ground, with a message carved on it.

North and the others stared at the carved message and they all drop their jaws in surprise.

"Good gravy!" North whispered as he sees the giant message lying on the ground. It says,

'Greetings, Guardians. I might be the one who is causing the current chaos. If you have the problem with it, see me.' Signed 'The guardian in the full moon.'

"No… It can't be!" North shutters and he looks back to the guardians. "Not now!"

"It's a trap, North! Don't look for him!" exclaimed Tooth with Sandman, shaking his head with a sandy cross above his head.

North glances to the crystal blue sky. "If we don't see him, we will perish. After all, 'he' is, a strong creature. Whatever happens, we need Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jack's Reunion

Frosty Hills becomes very colder and colder throughout the years outside North's castle and blizzards cover the white hills with snow, which makes the hills like a sugar-frosted mount cake. Deep in the cave inside the foot of one of the hills, Jack is asleep on the rigid, bumpy grounds of the cave, with his wooden staff in his clasp. Suddenly, a sound of rumbling travels around the cave, making it slightly shaking and some dust falls onto Jack's face.

After brushing off the dirt of his face, he yawned. Stretching his arms and begins to open his sleepy eyes slowly.

"Huff… Must be an avalanche again." He said to himself quietly and stroked his bright white hair. "Well, time for some morning walk." He wields his staff and the wind bursts him out from the snowy cave.

After flying through the freezing air in the cloudless pale sky with snowflakes streaking his face, he lands on top of the highest frosty hill and then he sits down. Wielding his staff, he make a perfect-sphered snowball throws it up in the air and bats it forward with his staff to see how far he can hit.

After tossing for about twenty snowballs continuously, he feels a sudden movement beneath his feet. The ground in front of him trembles and the snow is sucked from below. Bunnyhund leaps from the ground hole and lands on the snowy hill.

"Yikes! These white blizzerds can freeze me rump in a flash!" Bunny shivers after his feet touches the white snow and wraps himself with his furry arms.

"Hey Bunny, long time no see." Said Jack who is flipping his staff beside him.

"Ain't got cold, eh? I always remember my ruined Easter again every time I get to th's kind of land." Bunny muttered as his ears are now wrapping his head, only with his eyes and mouth are visible.

"Anyway, what's with the sudden visit?"

"North's calling for ya. Urgent meeting today at North's." said Bunny, still shivering in the cold wind. "Come on, Jack. Time for another tunnel slide."

"No thanks, furry longlegs, I'll be off on my own." Jack said, turning his back on him.

Before Jack could jump into the blizzard, Bunny smiled as he had tapped the ground.

"Too late." Said bunny with a smile, and they both are sucked together inside. Jack's feet are slipped from the snowy ground and falls into the tunnel.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack protested. He turns his body towards the direction of the tunnel heading and uses his staff to slide along the tunnel. "Oh yeah! Now this is what you call awesome! Woo-hoo!" He twirls and spins around the tunnel, making the staff as if it's a skateboard.

They both jump out from the tunnel exit and Bunny lands first on North's workshop. Jack flips in the air and kicks his staff back to his hand before he lands.

"Showoff." Sneered Bunny to Jack after he landed on North's red carpet. Jack just shrugs and grins back to him.

"Jack! Nice to see your face again!" North slaps Jack's back in a loud smack. Jack almost loses his grip of his staff. "How are you in these days? Having fun with the blizzards outside?"

"Easy with the slap, old man." Jack looks to his back. "Nice to meet you too, old man and yeah, pretty much fun with the snow. Making snow angels." He said in a sarcastic tone when he said the words ' making snow angels'. Sandman and Tooth then appears to the room.

"Hey Sandy, and Tooth, nice to see you guys again!" Jack waves his hand to them and they fly around Jack to greet him back.

"Now, Jack," North puts his hands on Jack's shoulders. "There's something I need to talk to you."

"What is it? Blizzards in New York City? I'm not responsible for that." Said Jack as he slowly looks away from North's suspicious eyes.

"We'll talk about that later," North shakes his hand, "but for now, we got a job for you."

#####

"Woah!" said Jack in a surprise after he saw the carved message on the Eastern Island ground. "Who is this 'full moon guardian', anyway?"

"That, my friend, was once a powerful guardian that held the secrets of the past guardians, and had a natural, unique gift of making imaginary things alive, but still, those things are invisible to prevent adults from warning their children to stop believing in imaginations." Said North remembering the past. "He used his ability to cheer and console children up and for this, he was called as 'The Father of Imaginary Friends'. But unfortunately, he misused his supernatural powers and broke one main rule, 'raising the dead to life'."

Jack notices that the other guardians put anxious looks around him, which makes him uncomfortable with the continuing story.

"He lost his beloved in the Dark Age and since then, he vowed to bring her back to life. He did make her alive again but we've put a stop to it before it happens." North suddenly stops as if he is thinking for the right choice of words.

"Uh… So what happened then?" Jack asked curiously.

"Manny decided to punish him for his actions," North continued. "And an enternal curse was given on him. A curse that can change his whole self to a horrifying, terrible creature when the night falls."

"So, he's like a fallen guardian or something?"

"Well, he was, after Manny put a curse on him, he was put asleep and sealed him in a cave which is forbidden to enter. Even we don't know where he was kept."

"But how did he escaped?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure, Jack." Said North, staring to the carved message, "But one thing, one thing that I'm afraid of it coming true." He sticks his forefinger in front of himself.

"Before he was put sleep, he said to me, 'One day, North, one day I will rise again and I will make sure that all the guardians will perish. Just you wait, North, sooner or later, it will become true'." He takes a deep breath after he finished his story.

Everybody just turned to silent.

"That is why, we need you Jack." Tooth begins to speak softly, "With your and our powers combined, there will be a greater chance of getting rid of him."

Jack turned his head away from the guardians and glances to his staff. Thinking, 'who is guy? Why risk himself just to get what he wanted?' He suddenly has an urge to know him better. He felt that North wasn't telling him everything, but what is it?

Putting himself to a decision, he turns back to the guardians, who are still waiting for his answer. He put a naughty smile on his face and said, "Count me in."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Forest Trouble

"Manny," pleaded North to the silver moon which it's color is blended by the smoky-like clouds, "Help us, we need your help."

"What is he asking for to the Man in the Moon?" Jack asked the other guardians who are clumping together around the lightless globe and glances back to North.

"He needs the information on how to deal with Galleon." Whispered Tooth, also observing North and Manny.

"Gale the Imaginary Guardian." Jack repeated to himself, "Not a bad title, though."

Jack notices that Tooth doesn't answer so he changes the topic instead, "How's Baby tooth?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking, Jack." Tooth gave a small grin. Her fingers run on the globe' green land and turns his head to Jack, "Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"When you told me about your memory last time, don't you ever feel about missing your sister?"

Jack feels some warmth inside his chest and remembers her sister's voice shouting to him after he had drowned into the ice ravine. "I did miss her. So much." He admitted as he places his hand on his chest and grabs his sweatshirt.

"Have you ever dreamed about her?"

"Yeah, so many times. Even though you're dead and you don't know what had happened, but still, if you already knew that the one who is so important to you is fine and safe, death won't even matter." He rolls his eyes away from the globe and glances at Manny. "He made me save my sister."

Tooth puts her small, feathery hand on Jack's shoulder and consoles him.

"You are a great brother Jack, and a great guardian too. Your sister was lucky to have a brother like you and you will see her someday, I'm sure."

"And I'm lucky to have friends like you guys." He smiles and frowns after Tooth's words.

"But somehow, I have the feeling of seeing her again. Soon."

"Well, if you had another chance of meeting her, give my regards for her." She giggled.

"I will." Replied Jack and before he walks away, Tooth gives a great big hug, even though he doesn't expect for it, he appreciates it, "Thanks." He whispered to Tooth's lending ear.

"Hey, all of you! Come here and see what Manny's going to show us!" A thundering shout reaches the guardians and they all gather around North.

"Show us, Manny." Asked North as he looks straight into the crystal blue glass pane.

The Man in The Moon glows and slowly beams a ray of light into North's opened roof window. The ray is bright, but not hurting the guardians eyes. It shows a rock-like object with sparkling stones and small outer craters. It is unique and somehow,has a chilly appearance.

"My friends, this is a moon rock." Presented North. "A moon rock is a rare mine which it says to be Manny's fallen crust. As Manny had suggested, we need this rock to defeat Gale before he creates the irreversible universal chaos.

"But how are we supposed to use it?" Jack chimed in, "Throw the rock and hit Gale on the head?"

"No, Jack, we will figure that out somehow on the way."

North sees the silver moon again and raises his big hairy hand up towards the sky, "Mind if you show us the place where we can get it?"

Manny's ray shifted and presents a small size of a rough-edged mountain with trails of jagged rocks.

"Moonlight Spirit Peak." North observed. "It gonna be a long journey from here, fellas! Let's go!"

#####

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" a quiet fading shout is heard. Jack opens his eyes and finds himself in the icy water that had trapped him for years. He knew very well how it felt, cold and lonely. He sees a blur image of a girl above her, which then he realizes that the surface of the water was layered with frozen water. He tries to push the ice off the water, but an invisible force is pulling him away from the frost. Confused, he swims to the side of the water, but he still couldn't get near to the surface.

'What is happening? Am I in the past?' Jack keeps the thought to himself. Before he attempts to touch the ice again, he observes the shadow of her sister. Jack feels a blast of heat in his chest, a sign that the figure behind the ice glass is really her sister. He gazes back up and thinks on how to get though the ice. But an unexpected roar is heard. His eyes flashes on a shadow behind her sister, and in an instant, the black figure reaches her before the ice glass breaks from an unknown force. He swiftly swims to the surface of the water with a splash as his head touches the air.

"Jack!" His sister shrieked. Jack reaches his pale hand out to grab his sister's hand, but the figure pulls her apart from him before his finger touches her.

"No!" screamed Jack in a disbelieving voice.

Jack watches the dark figure in anger and he put his hand forward it, trying to unleash some frost, but he becomes aware that his staff is no longer in his grasp.

"What a poor little Frost." Crackled the lurking shadow, "Trying to save his sister but he couldn't."

"Give her back! Right now!"

"Or what? Freeze me? You don't even have your staff, Jack." The phantom reveals it's gleaming yellow eyes in the dark.

"Come on, Jack. Join on my side and you will have anything you want." It hissed.

"I won't. Not in this life." Jack whispered and gives a sharp look on his face.

"Last chance, and think about it. Otherwise you'll waste your once-in-a-lifetime chance. Now be gone, Jack Frost!" the phantom growled and before Jack had a chance of striking it, it spreads wide and overwhelms Jack in a black velvety spirit with a horrifying laugh.

"Aaaaagh!" Jack screamed as he gets up from North's comfy seat on the sledge.

Turning his head around cautiously, he then realizes that he was sleeping on the sledge while it is still gliding along the marine blue sky. He wipes his sweat and calms himself from panting.

"Had a nightmare, eh, mate?" called Bunny who is lying awake on the corner of the couch. Jack nods slightly.

"I bet it's about your sister." Jack opens his mouth to ask how did he know, but Bunny answers him first before he says a word. "Tooth told me about everything."

"Where are the others?" Jack finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Sandy and Tooth is doing their night jobs and North," he sneered, " He's sleepin' like a fed bald baby." Bunny points to North. Like he said, he snores peacefully on the rider's chair with the leather reins in his hands. And it seems that the deer can ride automatically like an autopilot.

Jack views the fluffy clouds in the air and put his hand to streak them as his hand glides on the white air cotton. At that moment, he caught something weird and sniffs the air.

"Wait, what is it?" he asked Bunny, who apparently sniffs the strange smelling scent too. Jack looks below the sleigh and notices something glistening, like a small blot of light.

"A festival maybe? People are often celebrating these days." said Bunny

Jack squints his eyes and frowns before suddenly he knows that is not a festival light. There's a grey thread-like smoke trailing off from the light. He quickly widens his eyes.

"That's no festival! It's a burning forest!"

Jack immediately jumps out from the sleigh aiming to the tiny light fire.

"Bloody oaf!" grumbled Bunny as he takes the deer reins from North's hands. "How to drive this tanker, again?" Without hesitation, he whips the deer to speed on Jack.

Jack swishes in the falling air and lands on the ground in a loud thud. He twirls his staff and begins to put off the licking fire off the ground and tress. The crash landing of the sleigh also helps to fire to be extinguished. Bunny and North come out staggering and holds their heads from spinning.

"Remind me not to do that, ever again." Said Bunny.

North shakes his head and stares at the sight in front of him. Red blazing fires are burning the oak wood and the heat is blasting all over the place.

"What in the world is this?" North asked confusingly, "Blistering typhoons, you two better have an explanation after I'm done with this!"

North takes out his blades and charges into the burning woods.

Bunny pulls his eggs bombs from his arms and throws them at the burning trees. The bomb blasted and it freezes some parts of the wood off. Jack, on the other side, drags his staff along his way, frosting the barks of the trees in a beautiful floral pattern. He twists his staff and releases the frosting air around the woods.

#####

"We did it." Jack said, satisfied to see the forest is fire-free. The tops of the tree's branches are now frosted with snow.

"How can a forest fire occur in this kind of time? Someone must've started it for sure." North asked. "What happened here?" he gazes the frosted tress again.

Before anyone could answer, Bunny flicks his ears.

"Wait, mate. I heard somethin'." He moves his heads closer to the source of the sound. A soaring howl is heard through the moonlight and packs of wolves rushes to the guardians. Before they know it, they are cornered and circled by the silver wolves, which are fierce enough to lunge one of them off.

"It's a trap." North whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Message in the Collar

The wolves growled with their bubbling spit drool down from their muzzles. Jack tightens his grip on his staff and takes a step backwards.

"Uh… North, any advice?" he asked, looking around the circling hungry wolves on his back.

"Just one." He whispered, "Don't get bitten. These silver wolves won't open their mouths once they snap."

"Snappy much." Jack frowns. "But thanks, old man."

"Any plans, mate?" Bunny pulls out his boomerang and observes carefully at the wolves.

"You take the right, Jake left, and I'll take front side." He flips his blades, "Let's knock these snoutheads, fellas!" He shouted and then charges to the wolves in front of him. Jack and Bunny exchanges a look before they spread themselves to different directions.

A wolf lunges at Bunny but, he dodges it by jumping high in the air and throw some egg bombs, this time is explosive, and flicks his boomerang around the wolves, beating them one by one before it flies back to Bunny's furry paw as he lands. But another pack of wolves gathers around him.

"This can be tricky," he murmured to himself. He launches forward to the wolves, snickering as he twirls his wooden weapon to the white beasts.

On the other hand, Jack is doing pretty well on kicking the wolves' butts, or freezing them. Dodging and twisting his staff across and along them. After beating most of them, a wolf, currently bigger than the others, shows up. With a set of bearing sharp fangs inside the growling lips, the wolf lowers it self and kicks the ground, trying to land on Jack before ripping him to pieces. Jack reflexively ducks his head from the flying wolf and waves his staff, making slices of frost air. But the trick didn't work. The giant beast shifts it's paws as it rushes through the frost slices, aiming on Jack. Jack quickly jumps just in time to avoid the death bite from the wolf. In the air, Jack aims his staff at it's paws, freezing them in a split second after the frost strikes them. The wolf is paralyzed and could move. It falls down to the dirt and whines.

"Sorry, wolfie." Jack glances to the wolf after he lands back to the ground, with a sympathetic face, "Deal with ya later."

North's also doing well. He kicks and spins his blades gracefully as if he's dancing. The wolves somehow getting scared of North and move backwards before trying to attack him again.

"A little help, mate?" asked Bunny to Jack as he's struggling to push the wolf's head with his boomerang.

Jack sprints to the occupied wolf and strikes him with a frost shot, sending it away from Bunny.

"Thanks." Said Bunny, recovering himself from the ground, "yer frosting skill is becoming handy Jack, instead of freezing North's elves and throwing snowballs."

"Yeah, saving that for winter." Jack said with a smirk on his face. "Watch out, behind you!"

Bunny quickly ducks, making another wolf misses it's target. In a flash, he tosses his boomerang right to the wolf's head. Bunny looks at Jack and raises his eyebrow.

"A good time for partner attack, eh?" he asked. Jack nods.

"Alright!" Jack roared excitedly, "Give them your best shots, furball!"

Jack puts his hands in front of him and makes a giant fist. Bunny runs to Jack and lands his leg on his fist before hopping high to the sky. As he lands, he spins and scatters egg bombs around him, hitting the wolves randomly.

"Take that, ye' butter lumps!" he shouted.

He then lands to the ground and quickly grabs Jack's bare feet as Jack leaps to him, spinning him in mid-air around the lunging wolves like a top, and freezes them with Jack's staff. Bunny then flings Jack to the air and let him set his feet onto the soil. The wolves had been beated around both of them. They look at each other again.

"Man, that was awesome!" Jack barked. "Where did you learn moves like that?"

Bunny sneered, "Instinct take's over me mind, mate."

They start to tease each other until North comes running to them.

"Well, that settles them." He said while putting his blades back to it's scabbard. "We've lost some time."

Suddenly Jack remembers something. "Hold on, I have to see the wolf." He runs off to the way when he frosted the wolves down

Bunny and North gives a confused look. "What? Where are you going?" North asked, but Jack had gone. "C'mon Bunny, let's chase'im"

######

Jack stops himself from running when he sees the giant wolf that he freezes it's paws earlier. The wolf is still there, whining uncomfortably as he only can move it's head for help.

"Hey there, little buddy." Said Jack as he walks to the lying creature. Without warning, the wolf stares at him and growls viciously.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack takes a step backward, but then tiptoes slowly at the wolf. Every time Jack's feet getting nearer to it's face, it snarls. But Jack is pretty patient to move himself to it. North and Bunny catches up to Jack. They both are surprised to see Jack approaching a huge frozen wolf.

"What are you doing, Jack?" North whispered, "are you mad?"

Jack turns his head to North. "It's okay. I'm trying to get something in his collar." He then gently pushes his staff onto the wolf's neck.

"There, there, little fella. Just trying to be nice to you."

The moment the staff touches the wolf, it gone wild. Barking, growling and gnarling loudly. But Jack keeps calm and stays on his place. Bunny had leaped onto North's arms and they both watches Jack anxiously.

There's a long pause between Jack and the wolf and slowly, the wolf surrenders itself and lays it's head on the ground. Jack pulls his staff away, and this time, he will try to stroke it's bright sliver fur.

"He's a goner, North! A goner!" said Bunny in terror as he watches Jack trying to put his hand on the wolf. If the wolf bites Jack's hand, Jack will have no time to pull his hand back.

"I believe in you." Said Jack to the whimpering wolf. He calmly push his hand further.

And it lands on the wolf's fur.

Jack smiles, "Good boy!" he pets the wolf gently and it begins to wiggle it's tail.

Bunny and North drop their jaws, can't believe that Jack actually can tame the giant wolf.

"Now let see." Said Jack as he looks at it's collar and notices a button on it. He presses it, opening the collar slot and a piece of paper falls. "Another letter?" he inscrolled the letter and reads it.

'If you read this letter, congratulations, you've beaten my minions. I'm impressed on you, guardians. I see that you're in a journey to take the moon rock. But better hurry, cause I met the Tooth Fairy while I was strolling, so I decided to keep her in my base, the Vulcan Volcano. I'll give you time until the full moon comes, or…' Jack pauses for a moment. 'I think you know what'll happen next.' Jack continued.

Jack clenches his fist. "That slick! He uses Tooth as a hostage!" he bursts to rage.

"Then you and Bunny have to go and save her, Jack." North suggested. "I'll take it from here."

Bunny is still shivering in fear to come near the wolf.

"Is it safe, mate?" he asked nervously. "What you'll going to do with it?"

Jack glances back at the tamed wolf, smirking.

"I think I'm gonna call you Snowbite."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Under the Full Moon

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" Jack howled as he rides Snowbite's back and rush in a powerful speed. Even flying with the wind is as better as this. The breezy air stuffs Jack's face and ear, with a tingle of excitement. Bunny is also on his side, hopping quickly either to the ground and branches of thick trees.

"Almost there, mate!" Bunny points his furry paw to a small dark blot of mountain laying on top of the meadow fields in front of them, waiting for both Jack and Bunny's arrival.

Jack can feel the anxiety running inside him, he can't wait to meet the wicked guardian who took Tooth as a hostage and talks about his sister like he had known her for years. Based on Jack's dream and North's words, he can imagine what kind of face Gale has. Gruesome and bizarre.

He then comes back to his senses after staring blankly at the star-decorated sky for five seconds. He flinches Snowbite's silver fur with his hand.

"Hey, fluffly ears!" he shouts to Bunny, "Wanna race to Gale's? The winner will get services for a week!" he puts a challenging grin on his face.

"Oh you're on, mate!" Bunny sets his flat feet and bounces higher and faster.

######

Meanwhile, just outside the Vulcan Volcano, Gale seems to be strolling around, waiting for his guests to arrive. Behind him is a huge metal cage with Tooth struggling to get out in it.

"You won't get away with this, Gale!" Tooth protested, with her hands grabbing the metal bars.

"Shut up, little fairy." He turns to Tooth. "Everything is going to the plan. I didn't think Jack would do anything to get his friends back." He inhales the fresh night air, "So it's true, he's influenced."

Tooth stares at him, not sure what he's saying.

"I thought you're cursed." Tooth said after breaking the silence for ten seconds.

"I am." He rolls his eyes back to the metal cage.

"But why you're still in a human form?" she had observed him since the beginning. Dark spiky hair facing to his back, but not pointed, tanned skin, hybrid muscles, which Tooth can see his chests pressed against his black t-shirt inside his long black coat that touches the ground, with it's collars spread. Sturdy jaws, and a scar carved on his right disturbing brown eye. Tooth doubts if he's still having the curse on him.

"The curse hasn't left me yet." He pursed his lips, "But I had taken the advantage of it, increasing my abilities to rip those who are in my way." He chuckles. And in an instant, Tooth knows that isn't good news.

Gale suddenly glances at the sky, sticking his nose up to sniff something.

"They're here." An evil smile was drawn on his face.

Just as Gale said that, Jack appears from the bushes in front of Gale, with Bunny following behind him.

Jack puts a happy grin to Bunny, as if he's saying, 'I win, furhead.'

Bunny replies it back with a scowl, 'Not fair, mate.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost." Gale's voice gets Jack's and Bunny's attentions. "Welcome to my place."

Jack raises his eyebrow, his expectation about Gale's horrible appearance is far off. But he keeps it to himself and didn't ask Gale about it.

"Shut ye'r mouth and give Tooth back, ye lump!" Bunny snapped.

"Watch for your words, rodent." He hisses at Bunny. "I have no intention to speak to you." He then gazes to Snowbite, it snarls at him. "It seems that even Krath has been influenced by your…. Whatever effort you've given him."

"Let Tooth go," Jack hops off Snowbite and grips his staff. "Or you're going to deal with me."

"Let me see you try, Frost. I've been waiting for this." He cracks his knuckle. "But first," he snaps his fingers and Tooth's cage disappears, "The fairy has to be put somewhere else."

Jack is surprised to see a vanishing cage. "What did you—"

"She's in there." Gale's thumb points to his back, stabbing the volcano figure behind him. "She's in safe hands."

"Yeah, right." Jack muttered. "If I win, let her go."

"And if you don't, Frost?" he raises his voice. "My request is simple. To perish you and others from this world."

Bunny and Snowbite are irritated to the way Gale talks to Jack. They both put a step forward to him, but Jack holds his hand out to stop them. "It's alright guys. I can take him."

"Hmph. How confident of you." He smiles. "Anyway, let's begin, shall we?"

Jack squats to his knee level, charging his power before launching his first attack. White frost aura encircles the end of his staff. He closes his eyes and clear off his mind from doubts and anxiety as he takes a deep breath.

"This is for you, Tooth." He seethed through his teeth.

He then opens his eyes and his feet take off from the ground.

He leaps for like twelve meters and covers himself in the air with frost before having an impact with Gale.

"Hold your horses, boy." Said Gale. He places his arms in front of him and as Jack's staff almost touches him, he grabs it and throws it to his back, sending Jack flying behind him. Luckily, Jack somersaults in the air and land on his feet just in time. He senses Gale's attack and backflips, missing the punch by a centimeter. In the air, Jack quickly shoots frost bullets to Gale, but somehow he got the speed to avoid it all. Jack uses the power of the wind to keep him up from his enemy below. This time, he swipes his staff to make frost blades. The frosts miss Gale again until Jack suddenly dives down to him. Gale notices his feet are frozen in ice blocks the second Jack is air-diving to him. He doesn't have enough time to dodge and Jack's staff smashes him flat in the next second.

The force is so powerful that the ice on Gale's feet shatters as he is blasted down the ground. Jack backflips away and lands safely a few feet from from the blast. Gale is surrounded and hidden by grey smokes around him. A few coughs set Jack back to his caution. The smoke then spreads away from Gale, revealing him in a huge crater, with some parts of his body, especially his arms, frosted. He looks almost beaten, but he laughs instead.

"Not bad, Frost. For a troublemaker."

Gale gazes up to the full moon above him and it is shinning so bright that it lights the whole ground. "It's time to show you my true form." He whispered.

His eyes are fixed to the moon. And suddenly a feeling of danger strikes Jack again. He drops his jaw as he stares at Gale twitching, slowly growing bigger and furrier. His sharp-knife fangs creeps out from his gum, the nails turns to claws, a tail bursts out and his clothes are ripping as he grows bigger.

He couldn't believe his own eyes to see such things like that. He takes a step backwards just in case Gale suddenly leaps to him.

The transformation had completed. Gale howls to the nightfall and suddenly rolls his glowing yellow light in the dark to Jack. A chill runs down to his spine. Jack knows this is, the gruesome form that he had thought minutes ago. A werewolf.

The monstrous Gale stretches his long fingers, showing his dagger-like claws and growled, "Now, Frost, I will show you my true power."


End file.
